


Kinktober 2020

by Raithwin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage/Restraints, Breeding, Eggs, Error getting a fantasy he didn't want to admit to himself, Flagrant rule breaking, Knotting, Lamia, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Pairings added as we go, Pet Play, Sex Toys, characters added as we go, implied Cream, implied NightKiller, semi-public, tags added as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithwin/pseuds/Raithwin
Summary: Its that beautifully kinky time of year again! Kinktober is back with a new yahtzee list of prompts for us to enjoy.
Relationships: Fellcest, Fontcest - Relationship, Inkerror, KillerCross, Sancest - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 329





	1. Possessiveness | Oviposition | Lamias - InkError

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessiveness, Oviposition, and Lamia with Ink and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is out of order but it sprang to mind as I read through the prompts. Enjoy!

Error heard the door to his office creak open. Again.

“Geno, I told you. I’ll be done in a few minutes,” he said without looking up.

Geno had just been by to remind Error they needed to be out before the nightly lockdown. He was almost done. There was still minutes to lockdown. Not that Error much minded spending the night in his office. He had his chocolate stash after all. Then a sound he should not have heard made him freeze. A muted sound like something heavy being slid across the carpet.

“Eeerrorrr…” 

The long hiss of his name had Error whirling around to the door in disbelief just as his favorite of the lab’s three lamia slithered its way into his office. Ink was a good twelve feet long and was quickly making the small room feel crowded and cramped. From the ribs up, Ink was a normal skeleton with a mix of white and grey bones all covered in strange markings. His snake body started to fade in at the bottom of his ribs. By his pelvis it truly became his long tail with strongly iridescence black along the back and sides while his belly scales were iridescence white. Error had always admired the coloring. From the other side of the plexiglass wall.

“Eeeerrrrrrorrr,” Ink hissed again, slithering closer.

Error scrambled out of his chair. If he survived this, he was turning his desk so it was between him and the door! How was Ink out of his enclosure?! Why hadn’t the alarm sounded?!

“I-i-ink.”

Error couldn’t help the stutter. He had no clue what the lamia wanted and it outmassed him by a lot. Not to mention it was blocking the only exit. An exit that had just been smacked closed by the movements of Ink’s tail. Error backed towards the far wall, forcing his features into a scowl even though his soul was pounding in his chest.

“What are you doing out of your enclosure!” he snapped.

The tone was one he often used when Ink was up to his normal antics of reaching through the slots in of the enclosure wall and snagging things off the team. Not that it seemed to really have any effect on the snake but at least he generally knew that meant he was in trouble. Unfortunately for Error, it had exactly no effect now. Ink’s gaze was sharp and focused. Error recognized that look only a soulbeat before Ink surged forward, sweeping Error away from the wall and into his coils.

Error yelped as Ink’s tail slithered over his bones, wrapping him in thick, muscular bands covered in warm, shining scales. Error shivered at the feeling, his breathing suddenly rapid and shallow. It was fear, yes, but also something else. He’d wondered many times, late and in private, just what this would feel like. How it felt to be trapped in Ink’s grasp, arms trapped above his head, coils looped around his legs. Why he might be there. Just remembering some of those had his magic warming in an alarmingly familiar way.

 _‘Not now!’_ Error thought desperately.

Ink was hovering just above him, forked tongue flicking out again and again. Error felt it dart across his neck and shuttered. This couldn’t be happening! What had gotten into Ink? He even smelled strange. Mustier then usual but with a bittersweet edge Error had never noticed before. It was not helping his attempts to keep his magic calm! He just needed to hold out. Security had to know about the escape.

“Le-e-ET Me gO, rainbow ASS!” Error growled, trying hard to keep calm.

Fuck, he could see venom starting to bead at the points of Ink’s fangs! Except…it was pink? Ink’s venom was white whenever they examined it! Sometimes with a yellow tone, but still! Error squirmed, trying hard to get free, but Ink’s coils tightened around him, pressing hard against his bones and making Error shutter again. He could feel Ink’s hands on his chest, tugging up the sweater Error wore and exposing his lower ribs. Ink grinned and made a low clucking sound.

“My Errrorr.”

He leaned in close, that warm, tingling tongue flicking along Error’s ribs. Alarm spiked in Error’s soul.

“wHAt Ar-AHHH!”

Ink’s fangs sunk into one of Error’s ribs with a flash of pain. Then warmth spread from that spot, bolstering the heat already simmering in Error’s bones. His scream trailed off into a shocked moan as his eyes widened and his back arched. Magic sank heavy into his pelvis and his ecto snapped into place from knees to ribs. Ink made a sound almost like a purr. Error gasped at the vibrations against his sensitive rib and then almost cried out as Ink’s fangs pulled away. He wanted to feel that bite again! The hurt was mild and only added to the strong arousal pulsing through him.

Error dropped back to the coils under him and he stared up at Ink, struggling to keep in a needy whine. What had just happened? Why was he so…? The bite shouldn’t feel so good! Ink was venomous, Error knew that. Yet it was all he could do to keep himself still as Ink shifted, loops of his tail sliding off Error’s legs and pelvis.

“I…Ink?” Error panted.

Ink made that purring sound again, “Errrorr.”

And then Ink rose up a little more and Error’s need throbbed, clenching painfully around nothing. The flush already heating his cheeks sparked into a bright, freckled wash of blue and yellow but he couldn’t stop himself staring. He’d never actually seen Ink’s hemipenes! They… They were larger then he’d imagined. Thicker. He shouldn’t…want…

“Mhmm!”

Error bit off the sound, his sockets falling closed as his skull fell back. Ink’s hands were on him again. Running over the ecto of his stomach and brushing against that first bite on his rib. Error couldn’t keep his hips from rolling. The touch was sending sparks of desire rolling through him. Already he was leaking, a desperate need growing stronger with each moment. He needed his shorts off! His hands were still trapped and he couldn’t pull them free. Thankfully, Ink seemed to read his thoughts. 

Claws tore through Error’s shorts, ripping the material away. The needy whine Error had been holding back slipped free as Error spread his legs, exposing his soaked and eager pussy to Ink’s delighted hiss.

“Please,” Error begged.

Ink cooed, shifting closer to settle between Error’s spread legs. Error arched up to meet him, feeling the fat heads press against either side of leaking sex and making him gasp. A part of him couldn’t believe he’d just done that. He didn’t beg! Not for anything! But it was so hard to hear that prideful part of himself over how much he needed to feel Ink inside. Either of those cocks would fill him up so nicely. Feel so good. Another whine escaped as small tears beaded at the corners of his sockets. He needed Ink inside him, filling him.

Ink huffed, shifting, and suddenly both heads were pressing directly against Error’s pussy. Error’s sockets flew open wide and he jerked his skull up to stare down his body to where Ink had both cocks in hand, holding them together as he rocked experimentally against Error.

“Oh, fuck, wAIt! InKy, they WoN’t BotH F _-aahhhh!_ ”

The words trailed into a sharp gasp of a moan as both cocks began to press in, spreading Error with a burning stretch that somehow skated right on the edge of too much. He could feel a shiver run rapidly down Ink’s body though all the coils looped under and around him. Another gentle thrust and Error arched with another gasp of almost painful pleasure. They both fit! He was stretched open so wide! Wider than anything he’d tried taking before and it terrified Error how much it turned him on. Electric bolts of pleasure jolted through him, making his legs tremble and his head foggy with desire.

“Errrorrr mine.”

The softly hissed words sent a wash of surprised desire rattling through Error’s bones. Ink was everywhere. Thick coils under him that Error could feel ripple with each increasingly strong thrust. Inside him, stretching Error more and more, filling him so much. And now pressing their chests together, cradling Error’s slack jaw and brushing at the tears running from his sockets.

“Miinnne,” Ink repeated, voice breathy as his pace increased.

“MHmm!”

The repeated declaration had Error clenching tight around the thickness filling him as his breathing hitched. Such words from the lamia shouldn’t mean so much but they struck something deep in his soul, pushing Error even closer to a rapidly approaching peak. The sudden tightness had Ink making a sharp sound, bucking into Error much harder than he had been. Error screamed.

“HAHHH! I-IN-Nk!! ToO…tOO…CaN’T, _FUAAAHHHH!!”_

Orgasm slammed into Error as he cried out. The lamia trilled and Error could just make out that Ink’s head was thrown back, long tongue curling and fangs glimmering with pink in the dull lights. Ink was so deep inside, thrusts hard and shallow and dragging out Error’s orgasm with each motion until he slammed home one last time with another trill. Error felt something warm release inside and he gasped. Some part of his mind mumbled vaguely about it was less than he would have expected Ink to produce, but it didn’t matter as Error dropped off his peak into shivering bliss. Ink was still throbbing deep inside as the lamia pressed his brow to Error’s.

The sweet gesture was unexpected. Error tried to focus his bleary eye lights one Ink’s face. The lamia’s brows were still drawn together. As if he was still…

“Gnn!”

Another burst of warmth filled him and something pressed through his entrance. Error arched, hands clenching tight in their bonds and fresh tears flowing as the feeling moved deeper. It was so strange! What was…what could…

“Shit!” Error gasped as the strange feeling pressed through into his womb. “Oviposti, not pene! E-e-EgGsss!”

“Eggssss,” Ink agreed, hips rolling against Error’s.

Error cried out, the egg felt huge inside! And the renewed shallow thrusts were sending sparks of new pleasure racing up his spine. His entrance was already sore but everything felt so good! He barely had the strength to tighten his legs around Ink again as his sockets lidded. Another burst of heat and Ink stilled again as Error once more felt something stretch his entrance even wider. But this time it was followed rapidly by two more. They moved deeper in a chain that pressed teasingly against his tightening walls. Error’s mouth fell open, feeling himself winding quickly back up.

“Fuck, fuck, f-fu-uck,” Error panted, his eye lights flickering to hearts. “It- _ngh_! Fuck! HAH!”

One after another, the eggs pressed through to his womb as Error arched harder and harder. As the final one pressed into his womb, stretching him open one last time, that tightening coil of overstimulation snapped. Error let out a near soundless blissful scream, his legs shaking and his sight going momentarily dark and release more intense than the last swept through him. It seemed to stretch on forever, hard bliss crackling through him. Finally, it ebbed away, and Error drifted away on a soft cloud of bliss.

He didn’t know how long he floated like that. He was vaguely aware of when Ink pulled carefully free because the sharp ache had his body shuttering. But he could hardly manage a gasp. When he did finally come mostly awake, he found he’d been nestled up comfortable with Ink coiled loosely around him. His lab coat was over him and Error realized the room was dim because the lockdown low level lighting was on. So even if he could move, there was no getting away from Ink. He was locked in. He might as well enjoy it.

Unfortunately, his curiosity wouldn’t leave him alone just yet. Groggily, Error lifted the coat so he could look at his ecto tummy. It felt stretched tight and it was. There were four eggs crowding his womb. Four narrow ovoid shapes about as long as his metacarpals. Error drew a sharp breath. His nest shifted.

“Mhmm, Errrorrr?”

Ink pressed up from where he’d been draped over Error’s legs, dozing. Error glared at him.

“These better not get any bigger, snake boy,” Error grumbled.

Ink flicked his tongue at Error, blinking a time or two, before smiling. He shifted up and nuzzled under Error’s chin, hugging him gently. Error tried hard to be annoyed about it, but it did feel nice and his body still hummed with sore bliss. Sleep was calling him. He just hoped he got a chance to scrub the security footage before anyone saw it. He didn’t want to guess just now why neither security nor Geno had come to his rescue. The chances of all three lamia escaping was just too much to believe. And if that little pest Fresh had escaped… Sighing, Error relaxed into the embrace. He’d deal with it in the morning when he wasn’t feeling quite so good.

“ ‘m gonna be really pissed at you in the morning, Scales,” Error promised, already drifting towards true sleep.

Ink started to rumble and the gentle sound lulled Error into full, blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, all three lamia did, in fact, escape. A certain blank socketed one with black hood is what kept Geno away. And both members of security were found sleeping on the job at their desk by the third and largest lamia Edge. Great night for all!


	2. Sex toys | Bondage/Restraints – Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restraints and Sex Toys today with the Fell brothers.

Red glared at the boot prints in the snow as he tried not to squirm. The morning had been a whirlwind that started with such unexpected promise. It wasn’t often he woke to the pleasant sensation of fingers thrusting slow but firmly into his pussy but man it was his favorite. Usually it meant a great morning before being told to get out and work. Those were the best days. His first nap on those days was always so peacefully and cozy. That was not what happened today.

No, today, his brother, rather than giving Red a nice breakfast of sex, had given him an evil grin before pressing a new toy into him. Red didn’t get a chance to see it but he could certainly feel it. It pressed just right against his walls when he tightened around it, but if he relaxed he could almost forget it was there. Even the little end that curled out was forgettable until Red sat. Then it pressed teasingly against his clit. But other than that it hadn’t done much at first and Edge didn’t give him the chance to demand an answer. No, he’d just demanded Red dress and then hauled him out here. To his station. And then had the gall to tie him there!

_“LET’S SEE IF THIS CAN’T KEEP YOU AWAKE AND ALERT FOR A CHANGE. DO NOT FALL ASLEEP, UNDERSTAND ME WHELP?”_

Those were Edge’s final words before he’d marched away leaving Red indignant and frustrated. That fucking bastard! Red tried tugging a leg free from where it was tied to his chair but no luck. He’d had to cross his arms to hide the bone thrust through the hand cuff chain into the counter. Didn’t need Doggo or one of the others to come sniffing and notice. What kinda dangerous assed stunt was the Boss trying to pull? This wasn’t gonna keep him awake. Hell, he was tempted to nod off just as a general ‘fuck you’ for waking him up like that and then leaving him frustrated.

“asshole,” Red grumbled, still glaring at the boot prints.

The toy wasn’t even doing anything. And squirming didn’t do much more than press it unsatisfyingly against his clit. Red grumbled curses under his breath and settled down on his crossed arms with a huff. Stay awake. Yeah, sure, when there was a decent fucking reason to. When they got home he was absolutely going to force Edge to the ground and ride him until he got an apology. Preferably after his legs had gone weak with bliss.

“yeah,” he muttered to himself, grinning, “that’s the plan. payback.”

Pleased with the vague plan, Red snuggled more comfortably into his arms. The bone under his chin actually made a pretty nice place to pillow his jaw. Red yawned. Edge should be checking his first trap by now. Red could doze for at least an hour before he-

“motherfuck!”

As soon as his sockets started to close the toy had buzzed to life with strong vibrations that had him jerking up in his seat, sockets wide in shocked surprise. Then the vibrations dropped to a low buzz. Just enough to make him want to rock forward against the part pressed teasingly against his clit but not enough to get off on. Groaning, Red clenched unconsciously around the toy as he scanned the area. No one. Alphys hadn’t even fixed her camera yet.

“son of a bitch.”

Red dropped his skull back to his arms and pressed his thighs together, rocking against the low vibrations. They were maddeningly light. Just enough to give a tiny spark of pleasure if he moved just right. He rocked again, just managing to get the little end pressed up perfectly against his clit when the vibrations jumped up again.

“f-a _ahhhhh!_ ”

His body arched into the sensation, pleasure washing through him as his toes curled in his shoes. Then it dropped again leaving Red panting. What the hell was going on? Was this the Boss’s doing?

Another jump had Red muffling a shout in his hands. Fuck, it felt too good! Hard and overwhelming inside and out. He couldn’t keep his hips from rolling into the sensation, giving him that feeling of riding. But it dropped off to a different mild buzzing before he could really get into it and Red whined. Then he looked up. Still no one.

“fuck, boss, what the fuck!” Red tried to snarl, but it was hard.

He felt more like moaning in frustrated need. Already his shorts were soaked, creating a cold spot against the heat of his cunt that only added another shock of pleasure as he continued to rut against his chair. Then his phone clanged under his hand and Red hastily glanced at it.

[REMEMBER, YOU ARE TO STAY AWAKE AND ALERT.]

Oh, fuck. Awake and alert, that was what this was about? Awake fine, but who the hell could manage alert like this?! Boss had to be somewhere nearby. No way he’d play a risky game like this with the mutts wandering around! Doggo especially would love to chance to take advantage, but luckily that stupid dog was as reluctant to leave his station as Red usually was. Still, any mook wandering this far out could happen by him!

“boss, seriously!” Red called out, a note of desperation in his voice.

The vibrations changed, gently rising and falling in intensity in a steady rhythm that had Red’s mouth falling open and his sockets have lidding. But he kept his skull up, staring sightlessly at the path. The vibrations didn’t change. The pattern buzzed and teased against him and had him clenching to match the rhythm. It brought to mind the image of Edge thrusting into him slow and shallow, not quite enough to push him towards orgasm but more than enough to have him moaning with need. It was a struggle to keep the sounds muffled behind his clenched teeth.

He tugged hard at the bound handcuffs. Why the fuck! He wanted his hands free, wanted to shove them down his pants, grab the toy and start fucking himself with it. Get himself off before he had to sit here for however long and-

The vibrations stopped entirely. Red swore. Now no matter how he moved he just couldn’t get any sort of satisfaction. Angrily, he dug his claws into the counter, intending to claw out the stakes, when the vibrations returned. Frustratingly low at first, they built in steady steps of intensity until it was strong enough to leave Red gasping with pleasure. Then it slid back down to low and started all over again, trapping him in the cycle of building need that drop away just when he was getting close.

It was maddening and humiliating, stuck outside in easy view rutting against his chair like a monster in heat desperate for someone to fuck. Forced to do a pointless job watching an empty path or lose the very torturous pleasure that was keeping him awake and panting. He fucking loved it.

His mind zoned out into a fog of pleasure. He squirmed and pressed against his chair, eye lights unseeing as he panted open mouth. He could tell he was drooling. It felt as though his entire body was rattling in time to the rise and fall of the toy’s vibrations. He would have come already but he just couldn’t seem to keep that little teasing bulb against his throbbing clit. He had no idea how long he sat there like that. His only indication was the spreading wetness on his seat and what dripped onto the counter as he gazed in the vague direction of the path. Yet, somehow, he was still just coherent enough to react to the crunch of boots on the snow, turning towards the sound.

“YOU SURPRISE ME, WHELP. TIME FOR LUNCH AND I FIND YOU STILL CONCIOUS AND WATCHING THE PATH AS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO.”

Edge stopped in front of his station and reached out, gripping Red’s jaw. Red whined, gazing blearily up at Edge and squirming with renewed desperation as the vibrations started to build once more. He didn’t care what the Boss said at this point so long as it meant he could get off. Edge smirked, leaning in close.

“This Is A Good Look For You…Brother.”

The vibrations jumped just as Red gasped at the rare whispered word, walls clamping down on the almost painfully buzzing toy.

“fuck, fuck, fuck, bo-ahhh…edge!”

His whole body seized up, thighs squeezing tight and pressing forward as hard as he could so that his chair tilted with him.

Edge leaned in close and whispered against his skull, “Come For Me, Red.”

The tension snapped and Red came with a scream, soaking his already soaked shorts before collapsing. The only thing that kept his head from hitting the counter was Edge’s hand cradling his jaw. Shutters continued to rattle through Red. He didn’t even realize the toy was off at first. His pelvis and clit still felt like they were vibrating in time to that cycle. Build, build, build, drop and repeat. 

He was still panting when Edge lifted his head. Edge leaned in close, his other hand planted firmly on the counter. He was close enough to kiss if Red could manage to scrape together the energy to move right then. But that was one of the few things utterly off the table outside the house. Kisses were special and dangerous. They told too much. Even more so then the game Edge had just played with him. That at least could be played off.

“And What Have You Learned?” Edge asked, tapping at Red’s jaw.

Red hummed, “that this toy’s awesome ‘n ya like watchin’ me.”

Edge scowled at him. Red absolutely knew that was not the answer that was wanted but he could see the faint red tint to Edge’s cheek that told him he was right. Well, that and the glow he could see faintly along the front of his brother’s pelvis. If those pants weren’t so tight he’d be staring at a delicious bulge right now. Red licked his teeth, giving Edge a saucy look through half lidded sockets.

“see ya got lunch all ready for me.”

Edge’s brow ridges rose and then he snorted, but Red knew he’d won when bones tore through the ropes tying him to the chair. Seemed he really did get sausage for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Red. That was the wurst pun! Probably him tryin' to work in he food play kink I gave up on.


	3. Breeding | Knotting | Pet Play - KillerCross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Pet Play with Knotting and Breeding by Killer and Cross~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was extremely inspired by one wildly delicious twitter thread I joined with @ExistsAnxiously and @Askellie_ut and my wife. There were so many awesome ideas in there you could write a whole series of pet play stories! Also randomly, I see Cross with a German Shepard's ears and tail while Killer has an Akita's.

The doors swung firmly shut with an ominous thud and Cross had to keep his magically created ears and tail from drooping. It was his own fault for insisting he didn’t want to choose another day for pet play. Cross had been so looking forward to it he’d convinced himself it wouldn’t matter if Dream had to leave him for a while to meet with Nightmare. Now that it had happened, Cross realized it did sadden him far more then he’s been expecting. That part of himself he only truly listened to when he had his large canine ears and long tail was quietly worried about if Dream would come back for him or not. He knew of course that Dream would. Cross just didn’t like being away from his side and liked it even less durning pet play days. 

A quiet yip of a laugh to his left reminded him that wasn’t the real issue though. The real issue was that he’d been left with Killer, both of them having been told to ‘play nice’ while their ‘owners’ talked. He hadn’t realized that Nightmare and Killer did pet play as well though Cross supposed it made sense. Nightmare tended to treat the Bad Sans more as semi-intelligent pets then people anyways so pet play with one he was fucking wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

Killer hummed and Cross glanced at him out of the corner of a socket, one ear pivoting to focus on the other ‘dog’. Killer’s ecto sculpted ears were similar to his own, if smaller, but his tail curl back up on itself. Most of the time it rested against his back in a loose coil. But when it wagged, like it was slowly doing now, it seemed more like a scythe cutting back and forth through the air.

Killer turned to shoot him a curious look with a wide smile and Cross’ ears pinned back without his even needing to think about it. That reaction seemed to amuse Killer because the smile widened and his own ears cupped forward. Cross did not trust that look on Killer’s face. He wanted to tell Killer to not even thing about it. He could have had less than half the experience he did with Killer and still known the skeleton was up to something. But ‘pets do not speak’. So as Killer turned towards him and began to saunter casually closer Cross did the only thing he could. He growled low in warning. Killer, predictably, ignored it.

Cross tensed, turning to face Killer as his tail stiffened and his growl grew louder. Killer kept coming, moving to circle around him. Cross kept his sight locked on the slightly shorter skeleton, posture stiff as he traced Killer’s movements as far as he could around his right side. Then he whipped around to keep watching him and in that moment, just as he looked over his other shoulder, Killer’s hand snapped forward to hook two fingers into the muzzle still secured over Cross’s mouth.

“I like this~,” Killer cooed in a quiet mocking tone, “Who did you growl at to earn this? I would have though little Golden Boy liked your teeth on him.”

Cross snarled. He’d been absolutely justified in biting Ink. Cross had growled in fair warning. He was not a people kind of dog and had given every warning available to him. The fact that Ink ignored all that wasn’t on Cross and biting him had been pretty satisfying. Unfortunately, it also got him muzzled because apparently good dogs shouldn’t bite people without command.

Killer slipped a finger through a gap in the muzzle to tap Cross’s teeth. Cross’s eye lights blazed with irritation and he elbowed Killer hard in the sternum. Just under that glowing target of a soul he was making so temptingly easy. Killer grunted, folding over the blow just a second before wheezing out a laugh and grabbing the inside of Cross’s wrist, twisting it under and back until it was contorted painfully behind Cross. Cross grunted at the discomfort but was already moving. He turned into Killer’s grasp and decked him, forcing Killer back with a pained grunt of his own. It freed his twisted arm but Killer still hadn’t let go of the muzzle.

Then Killer retaliated, yanking Cross close by the muzzle and biting one of his purple dog ears hard. Cross yelped, shaking his head hard even as his hands darted out to grab Killer by the wrist and clavicle. He managed to rip away the hand on his muzzle and shoved Killer against the nearest wall. That had really fucking hurt his ear! He had the strong urge to drop it with a whimper of pain but he wasn’t about to let Killer win. Killer hissed in a small, sharp breath as his skull smacked against the wall but his expression didn’t chance. Like the ass was enjoying this. Then Cross realized he probably was and Cross hated the warm thrill that sent through him.

Killer lashed out with a kick and Cross dodged back but Killer was on him in a second knocking them both to the floor. They grappled, punching and grabbing at each other. Killer could have used his teeth but he didn’t. Cross would have if he’d had even a second to get the muzzle off. Surely being attacked was an exception to the biting without orders thing. And he wanted to hear Killer’s yelp of pain when his ear was bitten. Cross managed to flip them over and tried to grab one of them but Killer twisted it away, grabbing Cross’s wrist and rolling to dislodge Cross.

Cross fell sideways onto his back with a wheeze and tried to scramble up but Killer used the grip on his wrist to twist Cross around so that he ended up on his knees with his chest shoved against the floor. Before he could shove himself up, a sharp point appeared in his vision. Killer had a small bone attack in hand and had it poised threateningly over Cross’s socket. Cross tried to snap his free hand up to shove the attack away but Killer moved faster, shoving the bone into the narrow gap of Cross’s radius and ulna and effectively pinning it in place long enough to create a new attack to threaten Cross with. Cross snarled, staring angrily at the attacks and then glaring at Killer. It hadn’t surprised him at all that Killer would violate the ‘pets don’t speak’ rule but this!

Killer giggled, “Now don’t give me that. I was only told no knives. But of course Crossy doesn’t want to be a _bad dog_ , does he?”

Cross growled, bristling at the comment. A part of him really didn’t want that. He loved when Dream told him he was being a good dog. More than the fact that it was part of the play, it offered a simply joy that Cross could easily accept. A sort of praise that Cross couldn’t convince himself he didn’t deserve and he loved it. But being told he was a _bad dog_ … Cross flattened his ears.

That didn’t stop Killer from laughing again and leaning over Cross to whisper, “You know I can smell how exited you are, right?”

Cross tried to object but it was hard. He’d been mildly exited when they arrived for Dream’s meeting, his mind wandering through what might happen when they got home afterward. But then the fight, fast and feral and making his magic sing with the adrenaline, had made it so much stronger. His bones were warm, his pelvis especially. It was almost throbbing with the urge to form something.

“Oh, yeah,” Killer murmured, “Very excited. I’d love to help you with that.”

Killer rut against him awkwardly, hampered by the slight height difference, but that didn’t keep Cross from feeling the hardness tenting Killer’s loose shorts. The throbbing in his pelvis got stronger and Cross’s glare wavered. He tried to growl again but the sound came out unsure and almost nervous. Killer ground against the base of his tail again with a hum.

“Ya wouldn’t even have to feel guilty,” Killer whispered, nuzzling Cross’s ear. “We were told to play nice, remember? What’s nicer than helping out a bitch in need?”

That should have pissed him off. Should have had him snarling and fighting with renewed vigor. Instead Cross just kept back a whimper as his magic reacted to the suggestion and his pussy snapped into place. Killer clearly noticed because Cross could feel him chuckling.

“Good boy, but let’s tie you down just to be sure.”

Cross shivered at the praise and was too slow to react when Killer untwisted his arm, pressed it flat to the floor, and drove the remaining attack between the bones of that limb as well. That left Cross pinned down with his hips in the air. Vulnerable. Captured. Defeated. Cross squirmed, tail starting to lift without his meaning for it to. He would most certainly feel guilty about this later in his proper headspace, but right now, pinned down by a strong opponent, the feelings were something else entirely.

Killer shifted off of him and pulled Cross’s shorts down to his knees, snapping the button fastening in the back that let him pull them comfortably up over his tail. Cross shifted uncomfortably, a part of him wanting to kick now that Killer was off him. But then Killer growled, soft and pleased, and a firm tongue lapped up along his folds making Cross start. The lick came again, slower, pressing deeper, and Cross had to fight to keep the sounds to nothing more than a muffled pant as he squeezed his sockets closed. He could feel a flush warming his face from embarrassment and how good that felt. Cross had his tail curled up as far as he could as Killer ate him out, shivers of arousal racing over his bones.

Then Killer pulled away with a lustful groan and Cross felt a hand grip his pelvis. A rustle of clothing and Cross just had a moment to pant, “Wait, don’t…”

But it was too late. Killer lined up and thrust in hard, cutting off the rest of what Cross had been trying to say by turning it into a yelp of pleasure. Cross arched, his skull coming up and his sockets half lidded as Killer started to pound into him quick and deep, just like a dog, pushing Cross even deeper into the role. Cross whimpered with need, fingertips digging into the floor as the barrage of pleasure scalded him. His soul pounded as he gasped and groaned, unconsciously pushing back into the thrusts, trying to take it even deeper. Above him, Killer moaned loudly, gripping Cross’s hips hard enough to leave little scratched where his fingertips pressed against the bone.

“Damn you really do make a great bitch and you aren’t even in heat.”

Killer leaned over him as Cross panted out a moan, a breath tickling Cross’s ear. Cross tucked his chin down so Killer wouldn’t see just how bright his face had flushed. Cross felt like he was drowning in pleasure. His increasingly sensitive clit was bring rubbed with each rapid thrust and Cross could feel himself getting so close. Until something started to swell at the base of Killer’s length.

Cross gave a surprised yelp, shooting up onto his hands as the growing thickness caught slightly only to pop free. Killer pressed it back in with a groan and kept right at it even as Cross squirmed, chest dropping again as his hands scrabbled for purchase. He didn’t even notice that the bones pinning his arms were gone. He was struggling not to come simply from the growing undulations along his walls. Killer gave a panting laugh as he pulled back again, slowly stretching Cross open in a way that set him shuttering with painful pleasure.

“Like my knot, bitch? Gotta be accurate with parts in pet play so I made this juuuuuust for you,” Killer crooned.

Cross shook his head furiously, trying to deny how amazing it felt as the knot popped free. Killer grunted and thrust back in.

“And just think. Ya could be doing this to Golden Boy. Fillin’ Dream up, making him scream and squirm as yer knot stretched him wide.”

Cross’s panted hard, pressing a hand to his muzzle as if he could cover his mouth and muffle the noises coming from him as images of what could be combined with what was actually happening.

“Ohhh~!” Killer groaned, “Bet he’d moan all pretty and clench nice for ya. Maybe beg a little as ya filled his belly with puppies.”

It was all too much! Cross moaned, tightening around Killer as he tried to pull his growing knot free again. It was getting so big! Stretching out Cross’s folds and dragging his buzzing clit against it. Killer groaned again.

“Yeah! Just like that. Or, maybe, with how _tight_ you’re getting…” Killer’s voice dropped to a panting whisper as he leaned in as close to Cross’s ear as he could. “…you’re thinking of sweet little Dreamy doing this to you.”

Killer emphasized the point by suddenly thrusting back in. Cross let out a high keening whine, arching hard as he clamped down around Killer’s length and came. Killer moaned out a swear filled sentence of his own approval at the pressure on his knot, holding Cross tight and resuming his pace with shallow, rapid thrusts. The knot was too big to be pulled out. Only swelled out against Cross’s pulsing walls and inched deeper inside, dragging Cross’s peek higher and higher until finally Killer stopped with another low moan. Cross fell limp as heat flooded him inside, the pressure forcing his magic to stretch even more. Cross could feel each pulse of Killer’s cock as he continued to come.

For a while, Cross could only lay there panting with his chin resting on the floor. His knees were sore in a remote sort of way and his tail felt like it had been caught over Killer’s pelvis. Cross couldn’t move it though. He was still sunk up to the tips of his trembling ears in orgasmic bliss and Killer’s silence only let him enjoy it more.

Then he heard the footsteps. His ears snapped up and he tried to shift away from Killer’s slowly shrinking but still huge knot. That caused Killer to finally give a yelp of his own but then he rumbled and started to come again which in turn made Cross give a strangled moan just as the doors swung open again. The steps paused and Cross hid his face in his arms even though he felt the embarrassed and ashamed flush burning right down to his sternum. He could feel Dream’s warm presence washing gently over him and guilt started to creep through him. What would Dream think finding him like this? On his knees trembling on the floor with pleasure still very clearly tied to Killer. Killer barked a greeting and Dream gasped. Cross flinched, curling into himself as his ears pressed down.

“Ohhh, Nighty, look how well they’re getting along!” Dream cooed, tone bright and excited.

Cross, almost not believing it, peeked up to look. Dream was beaming at him, radiating with barely suppressed positivity that had Nightmare snorting as they moved closer.

“I don’t know why you act so surprised. That is what they were told to do,” he grumbled.

Despite that, he still reached over to pet Killer who woofed happily. And started wagging his tail. Cross let out a surprised moan, his back arching up. He could feel each wag shifting Killer inside him, tugging softly on the knot still pressed against his walls. Another small peek washed through him. The embarrassment hit a moment later as Nightmare chuckled and Dream knelt in front of Cross. He’d come in front of an audience! From someone other than Dream. He didn’t…he hadn’t…

One of Dream’s warm hands suddenly reached down and cradled Cross’s jaw, encouraging him to lift his still brightly flushed face. He did so reluctantly, whining softly as his gaze flickered nervously up to Dream.

“I’m so sorry, Cross,” Dream said softly, voice full of apologetic warmth.

He gently pet Cross’s ears and face before leaning in to press a kiss between Cross’s curiously cupped ears. What could Dream possibly need to apologize for? He wasn’t the one who’d… Dream kissed him again before pulling back so he could smile radiantly at Cross.

“I didn’t realize my dear sweet pup was in heat. But it seems Killer is taking really good care of you for me. Aren’t you Killer?”

Dream looked up to smile at the other dog who barked agreement and wagged his tail again. Cross groaned in Dream’s hands. Killer had shrunk enough that the movements pulled him partially from Cross. The release of pressure was both relieving and arousing. It left him sore but clenching at the tease of length still inside him as bright red cum began to leek from him which made him shiver all over again. He almost wished they didn’t have an audience to see his embarrassment. To see just how much Cross was enjoying this. Dream’s brightening gaze studying him and Nightmare’s thoughtful hum left him feeling hot, embarrassed, ashamed, and excited.

A dark tentacle curled it’s way around Dream’s shoulders and freed Cross from that wonderfully intense gaze.

“Why don’t we leave the dogs to play more while we spend some more…quality time together,” Nightmare suggested.

Dream hummed thoughtfully, glancing back down to Cross who whined.

“Would you like that pups?” he asked.

Killer’s answering barks was almost as enthusiastic as the twitch of his cock that Cross could feel against his folds. Cross shuttered with renewed arousal of his own just thinking about how good the last ‘play’ had been. He wanted to protest. Wanted to pull away from the tempting length still pulsing against him. Wanted to nuzzle into Dream’s arms where he could better hide all the sounds he was holding back as Killer humped experimentally against him making his eye lights blurry with arousal. Dream’s thumbs pet along the straps holding on Cross’s muzzle. Then Dream removed it and curled down to press a kiss to Cross’s mouth. Cross pressed desperately into the kiss, moaning low and begging. Dream smiled against him before pulling away.

“Good boy.”

Cross moaned again as Dream stood.

“You too Killer. Take good care of him for me, got that?”

Killer rumbled something that Cross didn’t really hear over the horribly wet sounds of Killer thrusting once again into his dripping cunt.

“Good. Have fun!”

Cross felt one more caress over his ears and then suddenly they were alone again in the little antechamber. Killer laughed and leaned in close.

“Gonna breed you _real_ good, soldier bitch.”

Cross could only howl with pleasure as Killer began fucking him once again.


End file.
